Patagonian Independence War
The Patagonian Independence War is a currently ongoing conflict between the Frankish Kingdom of Argentina, lead by Queen Fredegund I, and several Independence movements in the territory of the former Federal Republic of Patagonia in the southernmost tip of South America. The Conflict can be considered a succession of violence which sporadically erupts in a region that has been periodically emptied from human settlements, this low manpower is available for the movements, while the Franks outnumber and outgun the rebels. The Conflict arguably started by the end of the Frankish Invasion of Patagonia in 17 NE, however first military actions took place in 19 NE by a number of groups, some that no longer exist. These groups have different ideas on the way warfare must be carried out or the Government that has to be placed at the arrive of their victory. In the meantime, the Kingdom of Argentina has mantained a dominance of the region by constant patrols, a number of bases and monitoring of the area, while keeping a number of mediom-sized settlements in what has been called the "Patagonia North Strip", an area that extends from Pacific to Atlantic from the former border of Patagonia to roughly 100 kms south. The Kingdom has been able to freely roam through the Patagonian Region and allow small settlements to exist within it, however highly limited and with strong police forces in the area. It is arguably a war introduced into the larger War of Argentine Independence. However, the later is carried out the movements that take place in the Argentine Republics and Kingdoms north of Patagonia. Early Insurgency With the Franksih Victory in Patagonia, Fredegund´s control of Argentina was unmatched. Her campaign to the south was cancelled and the survivors in the southernmost parts of Patagonia were slowly pushed back to Tierra del Fuego, but not vanquished. Fredegund stablished her capital in the Eaken Throne in Novostrasia, near Río Cuarto, Córdoba. She quickly started to apply a feudal sistem to the Patagonian Society, with a strong division between serfs and nobles. This nobility was, at first, based on the officers that she lead into that campaign, however as of 2 a.I. she allowed some friendly locals to become barons or counts. This allowed the formation of a relatively peaceful Northern Patagonian Strip, as an Argentine-Administred territoriy in Northern Patagonia. However at the same time polarized the opinion of eventual rebels in Central and Southern Patagonia. In 3 a.I. A royal edict outlawed settlements in Patagonia, out of the Strip, and created a series of regular patrols that attacked small villages and settlements in the outlawed areas. Eventually, the edict would be looked over for smaller settlements, however strip control is still kept. Mainly in western Patagonia, religious tensions were kept. The long-pursued Aberolians now had a new foe to take care for. In 1 a.I. the "New Aberolian Elites" were created and started a campaign that would end in the Battle of El Chaltén in 4 a.I. However would evolve in the Fitz Roy Army that currently controls the area as a defense force. It would also directly lead to the creation of the Council of the South in the North West of the Southern Ice Field, as a spiritual heir to the Elites. The Glacial Guard was organized in 3 a.I. and carried out a series of operation. That year they killed Argelio Paulsen, Baron of Comodoro Rivadavia, one of the few nobles south of the Strip. Two weeks later they bombed several mines and claimed responsabilities, reorganizing as the Patagonian Resistance Army. Emilio Beckdorf obtained a high command along with Andrés Osorio, sharing a colleaged authority to counter each one and avoid power abuse. They took place in an attempt to liberate Mendoza from Santiago a month later, being defeated in the Uspallata Skirmish. Meanwhile, the Survivors in southern Patagonia retreated, and formed a line of defense as a number of Frankish commanders lead an attempt to destroy them. By the end of the year 0 a.I. (17 N.E. or 2049) they had resisted and them retreated from Comodoro Rivadavia and the Stonetree Mounts, where they resisted for seven days. After that, they held the line at several points of their retreat, finally being forced south of the Santa Cruz River. In 1 a.I. the first raids by the Franks took place, and many were abducted to be taken to the slave fields in Sarmiento, Comodoro Rivadavia and Mount Urquiza. The Republic was conformed there and Cristobal Vial took power as President and Chief of the Government Junta. Growth of the Insurgency and Restructuration In Northern San Juan, by the Andes Mountains, unsurgency was organized in 5 a.I. with the help of Anti-Frankish Elquians, who managed to smuggle weapons through the border. The religious persecution had already started, and they managed to control a small area they called "San Guillermo Free Republic." Menawhile, the Free Consular Army lead by Diego Kuvic, which had also taken part in the Uspallata Skirmish, fled to the Chilean City States and placed themselves as mercenaries for hire in the Arauco Civil War. Eventually, they became the most experienced of the Independentist groups around, however remained in Chile for a long time, and took part in battles such as the Battle of Concepción, the Nahuelbuta Campaign and the Battle of Entre Lagos. In 6 a.I. they retreated to the Mountains of Maule, and stablished some control on certain areas. The Glacial Guard, organized as the Patagonian Resistance Army, started what they called the "Bariloche Campaign", attacking Cochamó, El León and Llao-Llao, focusing on the target of police stations, noble residences and patrols. They ceased their campaign in 6 a.I. and divided in two groups, one lead by Emilio Beckdorf in the Crystal Mounts and the other by Andrés Osorio in the Urquiza Mounts, east of Esquel. The PRA achieved great political prominence when the Kingdom targeted their leaders as criminals. Current Situation The PRA demobilized on November of 6 a.I. and the leaders stablished contact with a group of political persecuted in the Southern Andes. By that time, the Frankish Kingdom restarted its campaign of persecution against religions deemed "against the Arrian principles" and thus this formed these large gorups in the Southern Andes. In December the PRA restructured itself again into the United Hunters of Patagonia, joining with these groups for additional manpower. Emilio Beckdorf was proclaimed leader and an offensive strategy was applied, as stablished in a communicate by the group. On December 6th they assaulted a group of convoys along the southern border of the Patagonian Northern Strip in the Chubut River. The Battle of the Upper Chubut marked a line in the war, and after it the situation led to the skirmishes in the oil areas near Comodoro Rivadavia and Sarmiento. Central Patgaonia is turned into a battlefield, forcing the patrols of Frankish Security Forces to pull back and hold the UHP. The Magellanic Republic has been said to prepare an offensive to capture the territory near Río Gallegos, while the Aberolian Nation is formed in the Ice Fields and the Pacific Shore. By December the conflict restarts after eventual preasures on the Arauco Civil War, restarted after the Pact of Water and Steel. The whole region is disestabilized and this is forcing the rebel groups to unite into larger and more stables group to take advantage of the confusion. In Argentina, a series of attacks take place in January. The Republican Rebel Union of Buenos Aires credits itself for the attacks. This caused uncertainty in the cities about the force of the Oaken Heart. In The Northern Strip, Patgaonian Nobles and Arrian Nobles have been fighting over territory and honor, leading to a general unstability. The Queen of Argentina mobilized 25.000 forces south to counter the situation. The UHP, after capturing the oil rigs, have started international trade to earn more force and means for fighting.